1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display apparatus used to magnify and project a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection type display apparatus for magnifying and projecting color image is realized into various types of configurations. Applicant has disclosed a projection type display apparatus having a wire grid polarizer for separating a polarization light from the light emitted from a light source, the polarizer being disposed in front of a reflection type spatial light modulation element (referred to as a reflection type liquid crystal panel, hereinafter) in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publications Nos. 2003-241144 and 2004-205917.
By the way, when the projection type display apparatus including the wire gird polarizer is commercially manufactured, it is desirable to use optical parts such as the wire grid polarizer and a reflection type LCD panel that have excellent moisture resistance, and to prevent dust and dirt from depositing therein, while realizing a high image quality by the wire grid polarizer having an excellent polarization split.